El médico siempre llama dos veces
by Applewhite
Summary: Huddy/Michigan fic. Primera vez en Michigan, ¿la segunda vez será en Nueva Jersey? El esperado romance llamará a la puerta de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**HOUSE M.D. (FanFic) Por: Zooey**

_Disclaimer:_ Nada es mio, todo es de la Fox y esa gente que nos ahce sufrir tanto no liando al personal ¬¬

_Spoilers: _En principio ninguno, pero teniendo en cuenta que estoy viendo ya la 5ª temporada puede colarse alguno.

_Pairing:_ Huddy y quizá algo más en un futuro cercano.

_Dedicatoria_: A las SABIAS Rivs, Lore y Lu por ser guays y animarme xD, a Dan y a Dee por ser freaks de House y por Huddy y a Mara y a Ed porque me apetece xD

"_Tú me das todo lo que te pido porque una noche te di todo lo que pediste"-House a Cuddy_

_Capítulo 1 – En el reflejo_

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no! Te las arreglas tú solito.

Un House veinteañero frunció los labios ante las negativas de su compañera de universidad. Cuddy estaba de cuclillas junto a su cama rebuscando entre un enorme montón de papeles. Era final de curso por aquel entonces y las habitaciones de los alumnos estaban hechas un asco, llenas de papeles y restos de comida rápida. House daba botes en la cama y los bolígrafos brincaban a su lado mientras pensaba su siguiente movimiento.

-Si no tuvieses esas tetas… --dijo House.

-¡Ah! Cállate ya y vete a la biblioteca a intentar hacer al menos la portada del trabajo. Pesado de los…

Cuddy no llegó a terminar la frase, ya que cuando se giró para echar a House una de sus miradas de odio temporal, este ya se había esfumado. Se levantó confundida y observó la puerta durante unos segundos antes de meter los folios que había conseguido sacar de la maraña de papeles en la carpeta. Salió de la habitación y tomó una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para la gran batalla de tinta y papel.

- Exámenes finales… allá vamos.

Por aquel entonces Lisa Cuddy era la típica empollona de clase: gafas enormes que ocultaban sus igualmente enormes y alegres ojos grises, pelo largo, rizado y pulcramente recogido con horquillas… Y sabía de sobra que Gregory House, el fantoche del aprobado raso que no daba pie con bola, no buscaba más en ella que los trabajos y apuntes que tanto se afanaba en recoger cuidadosamente en sus cuadernos con letra clara y perfecta. Lo único que sorprendía notablemente a Cuddy era la misteriosa capacidad que House tenía para salir de aprietos totalmente ileso, aunque con un cinco pelado. Siempre se preguntó como lo hacía, si su inteligencia despertaba en momentos de tensión como el sentido arácnido de Spiderman, porque el resto del tiempo era, tanto para Cuddy como para el resto de la Universidad, un completo idiota.

Pasaron las horas y tanto Cuddy como House acabaron la primera jornada de exámenes, retirándose cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones en la residencia de estudiantes. Lisa continuó estudiando pasada la media noche, pero llegó un momento en el que por su propia salud física y mental tuvo que decir "basta", así que salió al pasillo en bata y zapatillas, ambas prendas conjuntadas con dibujos de conejitos, al igual que el pijama de manga corta que llevaba bajo la bata. Un bostezo fue lo que tardó en llegar al baño, dejó las gafas a un lado y abrió el grifo. Mientras el agua caía produciendo un sonido relajante, Cuddy observó su cara en el espejo maldiciendo su terrible aspecto. Cogió toda el agua que pudo retener con las manos y la dejó caer por su rostro intentando refrescar sus ideas. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza se llevó el mayor susto de su vida. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que una mano tapó su boca y alguien la instó a callar.

-¡Shhh! Deja de gritar como una loca –-dijo House—Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.

Cuddy pasó de escucharle y le propinó un codazo en las costillas. Mientras House se doblaba por el dolor y la sorpresa, Lisa se alejó de él hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared de baldosas. Hasta después de observar a House encogido y agarrándose las costillas durante unos segundos no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¡Idiota pervertido! ¿Pero tú de qué vas entrado en el baño de las chicas y encima dándome un susto de muerte?

House no contesto y a Cuddy empezó a invadirle un sentimiento de culpa por el golpe que le había propinado.

-No te habré roto algo, ¿verdad? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba para acercarse a Gregory.

Este levantó la cabeza y miró a Lisa con una amplia sonrisa.

-Las mujeres sois unas debiluchas –ser rió y se incorporó como si nada.

Las mejillas de Cuddy se enrojecieron al darse cuenta que había caído en otra de sus estúpidas bromas. Decidió vengarse pisando con todas sus fuerzas el pie descalzo de Greg, asegurándose de que le pisaba bien, por supuesto. Esta vez el aullido de House sonó suficientemente real como para satisfacer el deseo de venganza de Lisa.

-Tú no eres una mujer, ¡eres una víbora! –dijo House mientras se agarraba el pie con fuerza y trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-Quejica… -Cuddy se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Estaba escondido en el baño con un bote de cloroformo y un pañuelo a que una víctima potencialmente violable entrase por la puerta, pero apareciste tú.

-Muy gracioso

-Lo sé

Cuddy fue a contestar pero decidió callarse y se tragó sus palabras. De camino a la puerta cogió sus gafas del lavabo y se las puso antes de salir, pero en ese momento House se interpuso entre ella y la puerta.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –preguntó Lisa con los brazos en jarras.

House estiró el brazo y le quitó a Lisa las gafas de la cara.

-¿Por qué llevas estas ridículas gafas?

-¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemelas! -Lisa saltaba junto a House intentando recuperar sus gafas, pero este las mantenía bien alto- ¿Y tú vas para médico? Te recuerdo que existe algo llamado miopía.

-Siempre me ha encantado como te pones cuando utilizas sarcasmos…

Lisa se sonrojó, pero por eso no desistió en sus intentos de recuperar las gafas.

-¡House…!

-No te sientan bien, estás mejor sin ellas

-¿Esto es alguna especie de venganza alternativa por no haberte ayudado con el trabajo de enfermedades tropicales?

-Es lo que quieras que sea –dijo House sugerentemente.

Lisa retrocedió y buscó la forma de quitarle las gafas a House y salir pitando de ahí. Aquel pervertido estaba empezando a asustarla.

-¿Qué miras? –dijo Cuddy cuando retornó la vista a House y se dio cuenda de que analizaba su vestimenta.

-Me preguntaba cómo te verías sin la bata…

-House… si buscas alguien con quien acostarte hoy has elegido a la persona equivocada. –Cuddy volvió a acercarse a House y extendió la mano-- Déjate de tonterías y devuélveme las gafas, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Milagrosamente hizo caso a la petición de Lisa y dejó las gafas en su mano pero, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, House ya había atrapado su cintura y quebrantado su intimidad con un impetuoso beso. Para cuando Lisa entró en razón y pudo reaccionar, el hechizo del beso era demasiado fuerte y no pudo hacer otra cosa que continuarlo tímidamente. Solo duró unos segundos, que parecieron lo que eran, segundos insuficientes para Lisa. Cuando se separaron miró perpleja a Gregory y le esquivó como un zombi para salir por la puerta.

-Lisa –llamó House obligándola a volverse—Por cierto, bonito escote.

Cuddy agachó la mirada y descubrió que la bata se había desabrochado y que ahora sus dos talentos eran perfectamente reconocibles bajo el vaporoso pijama. Se tapó como pudo y regresó corriendo a su habitación, donde se dejó caer en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó una voz somnolienta.

-Nada –contestó Lisa mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración

-Vamos… lo de siempre –dijo la compañera de cuarto antes de volver a quedarse sopa.

Esa noche Lisa no pudo dormir ni estudiar.


	2. Chapter 2

[H]OUSE M.D. (FanFic) Por: Zooey

_Capítulo 2 _

"Doctor House, se le requiere en el despacho de la directora. Doctor House, se le requiere en el despacho de la directora" la voz del nuevo secretario de Cuddy resonó por todo el edificio con un tono ligeramente robótico. Por otro lado, en el baño de hombres lo único que se oía eran los soniditos de la DS de House.

-¡¡Venga ya!! Es físicamente imposible que ese tío pueda dar esa voltereta. No puede matarme así. Debería prohibir estos juegos.

Probablemente estaría escaqueándose de las consultas, de Cuddy en general… o simplemente le había cogido el gusto al wáter. La puerta del retrete en el que estaba se abrió de golpe.

- House, ¿no has oído a megafonía? –Wilson le miraba desde arriba.

El contraste entre los dos doctores era bastante grande. Por un lado Wilson iba impecable con su corbata correctamente atada, la camisa perfectamente limpia y planchada y la bata sin ningún lamparón ni nada similar. Además llevaba el pelo perfectamente peinado. Por otro lado House siempre vestía con unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa arrugada y una chaqueta de la que no se molestaba en quitar los restos de hilos, povisas, pelos, etc. Además, claro, de la sombra de barba a la que nos tiene ya acostumbrados.

- Sí.

- ¿Y?

-Estoy ocupado salvando el planeta de unos monos súper inteligentes que quieren destruir la raza humana –House fingió una sonrisa momentáneamente y continuó la ardua misión de matar monos.

Wilson puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

- Es increíble, han pasado años y te da más miedo Cuddy que una tropa de monos súper inteligentes que quieren destruir el planeta –se rió el oncólogo.

- Cuddy muerde, los monos te desintegran de un sólo disparo –contestó House levantándose torpemente con ayuda del bastón- Dime… ¿Qué muerte prefieres?

- Muerte por rayo desintegrador. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

- Nada.

- ¿Por qué esa respuesta me sonará tan poco convincente? –Wilson se frotó la barbilla- Ve al despacho de Cuddy, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho no puede ser tan malo, si no ya estaría buscándote detrás de las macetas y bajo los bancos.

Wilson se apartó y dejó salir del retrete a un House enfurruñado.

- Sí papi. Pero mami y tú deberíais hacer más el amor y dejar de joder tanto al pequeño Gregy.

El enigmático doctor salió cojeando dejando atrás a su amigo pensando en lo que acababa de decirl.

Mientras, en el despacho de la Decana, Cuddy revisaba carpetas con datos contables. Desde luego no era la universitaria nerviosa que siempre cargaba por ahí con un montón de libros. Lisa había dejado hace tiempo las horquillas y las gafas en un rincón olvidado de su mesita de noche, parecía más madura con su traje de empresaria femenina, desde luego era más madura.

- William… William, entra un segundo –Lisa llamó a su nuevo secretario.

Era un hombre joven de pelo castaño ondulado, bastante atractivo. Aproximadamente tendría unos 25 años. Estaba claro que ese era su primer trabajo serio, importante, o como queráis definirlo.

- ¿Si, Doctora Cuddy?

- ¿Éstas son todas las carpetas de contabilidad de este año? –preguntó sin levantar la vista, aún abriendo y cerrando carpetas.

- Ajá, todas incluida la de este mes, aunque aún faltan por apuntar bastantes datos.

- Está bien, dile a los contables que se apuren un poco más, quiero que todos los datos estén listos para la reunión. ¡Ah! Y que rehagan el presupuesto del mes que viene incluyendo las obras en el ala de maternidad.

- Ahora mismo.

- Gracias William –esta vez la decana levantó la mirada y sonrió.

Para Cuddy era un alivio tener por fin a alguien eficiente a su cargo, y el que fuese tan atractivo era un plus que se había permitido después de años de sufrimientos.

El secretario salió del despacho, y, después de apuntar unas palabras en una libreta que había sobre su mesa, se dispuso a salir al pasillo, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Vaya! Pero si es la nueva puta de Cuddy. Un segundo… no eres una mujer, ¿Cuddy se ha vuelto gay? –preguntó Gregory exagerando su expresión de sorpresa.

-House, ¿verdad?

-Sí, te mereces un pin por tu capacidad de deducción.

William sonrió y dejó entrar a House, después salió al pasillo.

-¡Cuddy! No sabía que te gustaban tan jovencitos.

-House…

-Normal que papi esté tan pesado, creo que sabe que le engañas.

-…

-Va por ahí quejándose de que ya no hacéis el amor. Debería contarle que te lo montas a lo grande con un apuesto príncipe azul. ¿Crees que le sentaría mal?

- Cállate, House. Creo que me debes una explicación.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, fue Foreman.

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Pues del incidente en el… ¡De nada! –House sonrió forzadamente.

Cuddy le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acomodó mejor en la silla. A pesar de todo nada había cambiado, bueno, si. Se suponía que ahora Cuddy tenía cierto poder sobre House al ser su superiora, pero claro, hay que remarcar el "se suponía".

-De eso, sea lo que sea, hablaremos luego. Lo que quiero que me expliques es este aumento en los gastos de la zona de descanso de tu planta.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Al parecer a alguien se le ha ocurrido la estupenda idea de contratar todos los canales del cable sin mi permiso, además de comprar películas porno en los canales de pago.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué películas concretamente?

-Pues… -Cuddy levantó la hoja que tenía en la mano y leyó- "Lavabos ardientes", "Juego adulto"… ¡HOUSE!

-Oye, culpa tuya por picar –contestó el médico aguantándose la risa.

-En fin. ¿Qué alegas en tu defensa? –preguntó la decana recostándose en su cómoda silla y dejando con suavidad las facturas sobre la mesa.

-Qué fue Kutner, ¿no has visto la cara de salido perturbado que tiene? –House abrió mucho los ojos y se señaló la cara.

-House…

-¡Vamos! ¡Es un sospechoso razonable! ¡Mujer! –el médico golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

-Lo sería si Kutner firmase a nombre de de Gregory House.

-Mmm… creo que deberíamos despedirle por apropiarse de mi identidad –se mordió el labio.

-House, te doy una última oportunidad.

-Está bien… ¿Locura transitoria? ¿Necesidad de amor?

-¿Y por qué no pones el cable en tu casa?

-Porque es caro, claro.

-Tócate las narices. Pues acabo de salir del contrato del cable.

-¿Qué? Vil mujer…

-Y además… aquí tienes la factura de este mes. Tienes de plazo hasta esta tarde. Ahora sal de mi despacho –Cuddy señaló la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

House chasqueó la lengua y fue a salir, pero esta vez fue William quien se interpuso en su camino. Parecía agitado, sin duda se había dado una buena carreta.

-Doctora Cuddy, ha pasado algo en el laboratorio –informó jadeando.

-Tenías que abrir la boca. Devuélveme el pin –le ordenó House.

***

Unas horas más tarde House se tomaba un café con Wilson en la sala de descanso. Wilson parecía que acababa de llegar, pero House tenía pinta de haber estado tirado ahí desde que dejó el despacho de la decana. Wilson distinguió los soniditos de la DS nada más entrar y se preguntó como aún no había conseguido acabarse el maldito juego con todas las horas muertas que empleaba jugando.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal con Cuddy? –preguntó Wilson revolviendo su café para diluir el azúcar.

-¿Te refieres a esa vieja bruja pederasta que me ha quitado MI televisión por cable? Creo que bien, como siempre. Por cierto, ¿Tienes cien pavos?

Wilson dejó el vaso en la mesita y fue a sacar un par de billetes de su cartera automáticamente. Le había prestado tanto dinero a House que eso se había convertido en una rutina diaria.

-Espera, ¿Para qué quieres cien dólares ahora? Ya ha pasado la hora de la comida y no recuerdo que la Coca-cola haya subido tanto.

-Es para Cuddy, por sus servicios de esta mañana, que hoy estaba de rebajas –House levantó las dejas dos veces y sonrió con picardía.

-El día que quiera joderte de verdad solo necesitaré una grabadora –Wilson suspiró.

-Hombre, de verdad de verdad… No creo que meter una grabadora en nuestra vida sexual sea muy productivo.

Wilson sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Es por lo del cable, tengo que pagárselo hoy y no me apetece volver a casa a por mi cartera. Te lo devolveré, ¡Lo juro! –dijo House.

-Sí, claro. Espero que cuando me jubile mi inversión en ti sea rentable.

-¿Con la crisis económica que hay ahora? –House cogió los billetes- Creo que no podrás recuperar tu dinero.


End file.
